Protect the Stone
by AnimeGirl1988
Summary: What if Ron had a twin sister and what if Hermione had an older brother. See them go through their first year as they make friends and enimes and try to protect the Sorcerer's Stone.  Harry/OC
1. The Train Ride to Hogwarts

**This Harry Potter Fanfic is in no way related to my other Harry Potter fanfics The Potter Twins and The Potter Twins and the Order of the Phoenix. I will continue the Potter Twins fics but I also got this idea to and my brother's OC will be in these fics as well. These will follow the books and the movies like my other fics but there will definitely be a lot of new twists to them. Anyway, here's the first chapter.**

**Chapter One**

**The Train Ride to Hogwarts**

It was a warm morning in Devon, England and a young girl at the age of 11 was just waking up. She had long flaming red hair and light blue eyes. She was of average height for her age and she was skinny. Her name was May Weasley and she was getting ready to start her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She glanced at the bed across from hers and saw that her younger sister Ginny was still asleep. Ginny was 10 years old. She had short red hair just like May and she also had light blue eyes like her as well.

As May rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them, she heard a knock on her door. Before she could answer, the door opened and her twin brother Ron entered. Even though the two of them were twins, they weren't completely identical. The only things they that really had in common was their age, their flaming red hair and blue eyes. Ron was quite tall for his age and he had quite a few freckles on his face. He was also older than her by five minutes which he felt the need to constantly remind her.

May was shocked to see that he was already wide and fully dressed. He was normally not a morning person at all.

"What," May asked.

"Mum wants you and Ginny downstairs for breakfast," Ron told her. "After we eat we're going to go to King's Cross Station. We're running behind."

"Okay, I'll be down in ten minutes. It'll take me about five minutes to wake up Ginny," May said as she glanced at the bed across from hers.

Ron nodded and he left the room closing the door behind him. Once he left, May got out of bed and walked over to her younger sister and began to gently shake her.

"Ginny, time to get up," May said.

Ginny groaned and pulled the covers up over her head causing May to let out a sigh. "Ginny, you have to get up. We're going to King's Cross Station today and we're running behind."

"Ugh, fine I'm up," Ginny said with annoyance in her voice as she sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good," May said as she headed over to their closet to pick out something to wear. "Mum's got breakfast ready. She wants us downstairs," she added as she pulled out a blue jean jumper and a blue short sleeve shirt to go under it.

"Okay," Ginny said as she got out of bed and headed over the closet to pick out something to.

May left their bedroom and headed into one of the bathrooms to change. But the moment she entered, she stepped on something soft and a horrible smell filled the air. She put a hand over her mouth and nose and she looked down to find that she had stepped on a stink pellet.

An angry expression appeared on her face as she opened the door and stormed down the hallway until she reached her older brothers' room. She banged on the door and a second later, the door opened revealing two boys at the age of 13. They were identical twins and they both had flaming red hair and blue eyes. Their names were Fred and George.

"What can we do for our little sister," Fred asked innocently.

"Oh don't act like you've done nothing wrong," May shouted.

"Why whatever do you mean," George asked innocently as well.

"So you two didn't leave the stink pellet in the bathroom," May asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh that, yeah that was us," Fred said. "Brilliant right?"

"Yeah, we sort of thought it fit you know," George added. "Bathroom...stink pellet?"

"Perfect match really," Fred said causing George to nod his head in agreement.

"So who was the victim that stepped on it," Fred asked.

"Oh gee, that would be me," May said with anger in her voice. "Honestly, I can't believe you two would be playing pranks on people today. Especially when we're running behind."

"Really," Fred asked with a smile on his face. "You can't?"

"How long have you known us," George asked with the same smile on his face.

May let out a frustrated groan as she stormed down the hall and to the other bathroom to change.

* * *

Once everyone had eaten breakfast and finished packing their belongings their mom Molly Weasley, took them to King's Cross Station.

"Hurry along now," Mrs. Weasley said to her children as they followed her to platform 9 ¾. "Honestly, it's the same every year, packed with muggles of course."

Once they reached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, Mrs. Weasley turned to the eldest boy that was there. He was 14 years old and had short red curly hair and blue eyes. Over his eyes he wore a pair of silver glasses. His name was Percy.

"Percy, you first," Mrs. Weasley told her son.

Percy nodded and he took off at a run towards the barrier disappearing through it.

"Fred, you next," Mrs. Weasley said as she turned to one of the twins.

"He's not Fred I am," George lied.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother," Fred said pretending to be hurt.

"I'm sorry George," Mrs. Weasley apologized as she motioned for him to go.

Fred pushed his trolley forward and turned to his mother. "I'm only joking, I am Fred," he said with a smile on his face before taking off at a run and disappearing through the barrier just as his brother did with George following close behind.

"Excuse me," a young boy said as he approached Mrs. Weasley. He had short messy black hair, bright green eyes, and over his eyes was a pair of black round glasses. "Could you tell me how to..."

"How to get onto the platform," Mrs. Weasley finished for him seeing as how he looked extremely nervous. The boy nodded and she continued. "Yes, not to worry dear. It's Ron's and May's first time to Hogwarts as well."

The boy turned to the two children she indicated and they both gave him a smile which he returned.

"Now, all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10," Mrs. Weasley continued to explain. "Best do it at a run if you're nervous."

"Good luck," Ginny said with an encouraging smile.

The boy nodded and he aligned himself with the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. He then took a deep breath before charging at the barrier and disappeared through it.

"Right then," Mrs. Weasley said after she made sure he made it safely through the barrier. "Ron, you go next and May you follow. Ginny and I will be right behind you to see you off."

Ron and May nodded and they aligned themselves with the barrier. Ron took off running towards it and disappeared through it. Once he disappeared through the barrier, May ran at it and appeared on the other side next to her twin.

"Whoa," Ron and May said together as they stared at the large black and red train that was the Hogwarts Express.

Just then their mum and sister appeared next to them and Mrs. Weasley ushered the two forward. After loading their luggage onto the train, Mrs. Weasley turned to her children.

"Be good kids. And that goes double for you two," Mrs. Weasley said as she turned to Fred and George.

"Aw mum," Fred and George said together with disappointed looks on their faces.

"You never let us have any fun," Fred said.

"I mean it," Mrs. Weasley said her voice more firm.

"Yes mum," Fred and George said as they lowered their heads.

The moment they said this, the train gave off a warning whistle. "Oh, you lot had better get on the train," Mrs. Weasley told them. "I'll miss you all. Be sure to write."

"Bye mum," the kids said as they boarded the train to find seats.

* * *

"I don't believe it," May said a few moments later after the train started moving. "All the compartments are full and we're almost to the end of the first year section."

"Don't panic yet," Ron told his sister. "There's one last compartment left. Hopefully there will be room in there."

"You're telling me not to panic," May asked with a shocked expression on her face. "You panicked when you saw a spider this morning."

"You _know_ I don't like spiders," Ron defended. "And besides, I've got to stay calm for my little sister."

"You're older than me by five minutes," May practically shouted. "Honestly, the five minutes don't count. We're the same age."

"Yes they do so count," Ron told her. "Now quiet a moment so I can see if this compartment is full."

May huffed as she folded her arms and watched her brother slide open the compartment door where he saw that just one boy was seated in it. And it happened to be the boy from a few moments ago.

"Excuse me," Ron said causing the boy to turn to him. "Do you mind if my sister and I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all," the boy said with a smile on his face as he pointed to the seat in front of him.

Ron and May smiled as they entered the compartment and sat down across from the boy.

"I'm Ron by the way," Ron introduced. "Ron Weasley."

"And I'm May, his twin" May said as she indicated Ron.

"I'm Harry...Harry Potter," the boy said causing both Ron's and May's mouths to drop out of pure shock.

"So...so is it true," Ron asked. "Do you really have the...the," he asked as he pointed to his forehead.

"The what," Harry asked clearly confused.

"The scar," May said in a whisper seeing as how Ron was too shocked to answer.

"Oh," Harry said with a smile as he lifted up his bangs revealing a thin lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Wicked," Ron and May said together.

Just then their compartment door opened revealing a witch pushing a snack cart. "Anything off the trolly dears," she asked politely.

"No thanks, my sister and I are all set," Ron said as he pulled out a bag of sandwiches.

Harry glanced at the bag for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handful of money. "We'll take the lot," Harry told the witch.

"Whoa," Ron and May said together with wide eyes when they saw how much money he had.

* * *

About an hour had passed since they left King's Cross Station and they no longer could see any houses out their windows. Instead, all they saw was nothing but farmland.

Harry, Ron, and May were enjoying the snacks that he had bought for them and he was absolutely fascinated by the treats. He explained that he lived with muggles his whole life so he didn't know anything about the wizarding world. May was also sitting next to Harry now since Ron had taken his pet rat Scabbers out of its cage and had it on his lap. That's another difference between Ron and May. Ron was afraid of spiders and May wasn't but May hated rats.

"Bertie Bott's every flavor beans," Harry asked as he examined a box of them.

"They mean every flavor," Ron said after he took a bite out of a liquorice wand. "There's chocolate and peppermint and there's also spinach, liver, and tripe."

"Our older brother George swears he got a booger flavored one once," May added as she picked up a cauldron cake. "Though I don't know if I believe him or not."

"These aren't real frogs are they," Harry asked as he picked up a small package.

"Oh don't worry, it's just a spell," May answered. "Besides, it's the cards you want."

"Cards," Harry asked her. "What kind of cards?"

"Each pack has a famous witch or wizard card in them," Ron explained. "May and I have about 500."

"Total or separately," Harry asked.

"Separately," May said.

"Whoa," Harry said with wide eyes. "I take it you two have been collecting for some time."

"Yep," Ron and May said together. Though Ron said it a little more proudly which caused May to roll her eyes.

"There is no way we're related Ron," May teased causing Harry to chuckle.

"Don't make me sick Scabbers on you," Ron said as he picked up his rat and held it in front of her face.

May shrieked and hid her face behind Harry. "Get it away," May demanded.

"Ah, girls are so easy to scare," Ron said with a smile on his face as he put Scabbers back on his lap.

"Hey Ron, spider," May shouted as she pointed to the floor.

"Where," Ron said with panic in his voice as he brought his legs up on the seat and looked at the floor with a frightened look on his face.

Harry watched the two siblings with amusement on his face.

"Ha," May said as she punched the air. "Payback!"

"Very funny," Ron said with sarcasm in his voice as he put his feet back on the floor.

"So do you just have that rat to scare your sister," Harry asked Ron.

"Nah that's just a bonus," Ron said causing May to stick her tongue out at him. "I guess you could say he's a family pet. He's been in the family for a few years. He used to belong to our older brother Percy but when he became a Prefect, mum bought him an owl and Percy gave Scabbers to me."

"I see," Harry said.

"But he is a bit pathetic don't you think," Ron asked.

"Just a little bit," Harry said.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow," Ron said as he looked up at Harry. "Want to see?"

"Yeah," Harry said with excitement in his voice.

"Ron if Fred gave that spell to you it's more than likely be a dud," May warned her brother. "Either that or it will backfire on you."

"You never know," Ron said as he pulled out his wand.

But just as he was getting ready to say the spell, their compartment door opened revealing a boy and a girl. They looked to be related because they had the same light brown hair and dark brown eyes. However, the girl looked to be 11 like they were and she had long bushy hair with bangs slightly above her eyes. Her name was Hermione Granger. The boy looked to be about 13 and his hair was short and somewhat spiky near the top. His name was Michael Granger and he was Hermione's older brother.

"We're sorry to bother you, but we were wondering if any of you has seen a toad," Michael asked. "A boy named Neville has lost one."

"No," Ron said while Harry and May shook their heads.

"Oh, are you doing magic," Hermione asked when she noticed the wand in Ron's hand. "Let's see then."

Ron gave her a funny look before turning back to Scabbers. He cleared his throat before pointing his wand at his pet. "Sunshine daisies butter mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow," Ron said. But the only thing that came out of his wand was a small puff of smoke.

"Are you sure that's a real spell," Hermione asked with a smile on her face. "Well, it's not very good is it? I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me," she continued as she entered the compartment and took a seat next to Ron. She then aimed her wand at Harry's face causing him to tense up a little. "For example, Oculus Reparo," the moment she said this, Harry's glasses repaired themself. He looked astounded as he removed his glasses and examined them before placing them back on again. "There, that's better isn't it," Hermione asked. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!"

"Really," Michael asked as he stepped inside the compartment and looked down at Harry. He then saw his lightning bolt shaped scar underneath his bangs and his eyes grew wide with shock. "No way," Michael said with disbelief in his voice. "I'm Michael Granger and this is my little sister Hermione."

"And you two are," Hermione asked Ron and May.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron introduced.

"And I'm his twin sister May," May said with a smile on her face.

"Pleasure," Hermione said.

"Whoa, wait a second," Michael said with wide eyes. "Two more Weasleys? Fred and George are bad enough."

"I take it you know our brothers," May said with a smile on her face.

"Unfortunately," Michael said with a sigh. "I mean don't get me wrong or anything, I don't hate them. It's just that I always seem to be the victim of their pranks."

"Try living with them for 11 years," May said.

"But don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually," Ron assured him.

"We'll we'd better go Michael," Hermione said as she jumped to her feet.

"Right," Michael said as he followed her out of the compartment but stopped when she saw that Hermione went back to the door.

"You three had better change into your robes," Hermione told them. "I expect we'll be arriving soon. Oh and Ron, you've got dirt on your nose by the way," with that said she turned on her heel and headed down the hallway.

Michael stayed behind to apologize to the three first years. "Sorry about her guys," Michael apologized. "She's really a nice girl but she tends to get overexcited when it comes to learning."

"It's okay," Harry assured him.

"See you at school," Michael said with a smile on his face.

Harry, Ron, and May waved at him as they watched him leave their compartment.

**And that's the end of the first chapter. I'll have the next one up soon. :)**


	2. The Sorting and the Feast

**Thank you for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites and alerts. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I've been having problems with my computer. I found out I may have to get a new one so yeah, that sucks. Anyways, since I haven't updated in a while I made this chapter extra long to make up for it. Enjoy. :) **

The train slowed down and came to a stop just as night had fallen. Harry, Ron, and May got off the train in their Hogwarts uniforms and followed the other first years.

"Right then," a deep male voice said loudly so everyone could hear him. "First years this way please! First years, don't be shy. Come on now, hurry up! Hello Harry!"

The man said as Harry, Ron, and May approached him. When Ron and May got a better look at the man, their eyes widened with shock. He was very tall. Way taller than the average man. They actually had to lift their heads almost all the way up just too look at his face. Aside from his great height, he had thick dark brown hair that reached just passed his shoulders and a bushy beard.

"Hi Hagrid," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Whoa," Ron and May said together still in shock.

"Right then, this way to the boats," Hagrid yelled to the students. "Come on now follow me. Remember no more than four a boat."

Hagrid got into the lead boat and the other first years climbed into boats as well. Harry, Ron, and May shared a boat with another boy and before they knew it, the boats were moving by themselves. It didn't take longer than five minutes before they caught their first glimpse of Hogwarts and it was an incredible sight. It was a large castle over looking the lake from which the first years were riding in boats on. It had many tall pillars and windows that seemed to glow from the torches lighting the inside.

"Wow," Harry said with a smile on his face as he looked up at Hogwarts.

"It's amazing," May said with wide eyes.

"Wicked," Ron said with excitement in his voice.

After the boat ride, Hagrid led the first years up to the castle. He then opened the main door and everyone followed them inside where they found a stern looking witch wearing green dress robes. She had gray hair that was pulled back into a tight bun and a black witch's hat sat on top of her head. She also had blue green eyes and over her eyes she wore a pair of silver glasses. Her name was Professor McGonagall and she was the Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House.

"All the first years are here Professor," Hagrid informed.

"Thank you Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said. "I'll take it from here."

Hagrid nodded and he proceeded into the room that Professor McGonagall was near. Once the large wooden double doors closed behind Hagrid, McGonagall turned to the first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said with a small smile on her face. "I am Professor McGonagall and I am the Transfiguration teacher at this school. Now in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Wait here. The sorting will begin momentarily."

With that said, Professor McGonagall pushed open one of the double doors and entered the room. The moment she was gone, a boy with light blonde hair and blue gray eyes spoke.

"It's true then," the boy said causing Harry, Ron, May, and the other first years to look at him. "What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

The moment the blonde boy said this, whispers broke out among the first years. He made his way up to Harry with two other kids right behind him.

"This is Crabbe," the boy said as he pointed to the large kid on his right. He had a menacing look on his face which somewhat frightened both Ron and May but Harry seemed unfazed. "And this is Goyle," the boy added to the other large kid on his left. He too was also taller than the boy and mean looking. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," the blonde boy said.

Ron and May snickered the moment Malfoy told them his name.

"So, you two think my name's funny do you," Malfoy asked as he glared at the two redheads who immediately stopped chuckling. "No need to ask yours. My father told me all about the Weasleys. Red hair, freckles, hand me down robes, and more children than they can afford."

Harry turned to Ron and May and saw their faces turn red with anger.

"You'll soon figure out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter," Malfoy said as he turned back to Harry. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," he finished as he held out a hand to him.

Harry glanced at Ron and May for a second then turned back to Malfoy with an angry look on his face. "I think I can find out the wrong sort for myself thanks," Harry said causing a somewhat shocked look to appear on Malfoy's face.

"I'd be more careful if I were you Potter," Malfoy said with anger in his voice. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with scum like the Weasleys, and it'll rub off on you."

Harry, Ron, and May took a step towards Malfoy. All three of them were angrier than they had ever been in their life. All they wanted to do was punch him in the face but they never got the chance to because McGonagall had just come out of the double doors. She walked up to the four and looked down at them sternly, almost as if daring one of them to move. They looked up at McGonagall and immediately calmed down at the look on her face. She didn't even have to yell at them. Just the look she gave was enough to stop the fight that was about to happen.

Once McGonagall got the situation under control, she turned her attention to the first years and spoke. "We're ready for you now. Follow me."

Professor McGonagall opened up the double doors and the first years followed her into the Great Hall. It was a magnificent sight. Four long tables were in the center of the room and students were seated at them excitedly talking amongst themselves about the new year. At the front of the Great Hall, was another long table with older witches and wizards sitting at it. Everyone guessed them to be the Professors that taught there. Above the tables, were candles that seemed to be floating in mid air. But everyone thought that the ceiling was the most magnificent sight in the entire Great Hall. It looked like the night sky outside, which was clear and full of stars.

"Whoa, the ceiling is cool," May said to Harry and Ron. Harry nodded his head in agreement as Ron spoke.

"It looks just like the sky outside," Ron said. "You think it's real?"

As if on cue, Hermione answered almost immediately, like she had been eavesdropping in on their conversation. "It's not real the ceiling. It's just bewitched to make it look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts a History."

Ron just rolled his eyes as he and the others came to a stop at the front of Great Hall where they now noticed a black stool in front of the head table and an old brown hat on top of it. Then all of a sudden, the Great Hall got quiet and the hat broke out into song.

_Oh you might think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me_

_You can keep your bowlers black_

_Your top hats sleek and tall_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart _

_Their daring, never, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends _

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends_

_So put me on don't be afraid_

_And don't get in a flap_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap_

After the hat sang its song, the Great Hall erupted with cheering and clapping. Once the noise died down, an old man got to his feet at the high table and gave everyone a warm and welcoming smile. He had long white hair, a long white beard, blue eyes, and over his eyes he wore a pair of half moon spectacles. His name was Albus Dumbledore and he was the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Before we begin the sorting, I have a few start of term notices I would like to announce," Dumbledore said kindly. "The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students should know that by now as well," Dumbledore said as his eyes landed on Fred and George at the Gryffindor table for a few seconds who pretended to look innocent.

Those that noticed gave quiet laughs but the twins didn't seem bothered by it. In fact, they joined in the laughter. Michael Granger, who was also a Gryffindor, glared at the twins for laughing while Professor Dumbledore was talking.

"Shush," Michael said angrily. The twins stopped laughing and before Dumbledore continued he chuckled.

"Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch," Dumbledore continued as he indicated an old mean looking wizard at the back of the Great Hall. He had long shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore filthy looking brown robes and he was holding his pet cat, Mrs. Norris. "Would like me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you," Dumbledore said as he sat back down.

"When I call your name you will come forth," Professor McGonagall explained as she walked up to the stool holding a scroll in her hand. "I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," she finished. She then glanced down at the scroll and called the first name off of the list. "Hermione Granger!"

Hermione's eyes widened with fear when she heard her name called. "Oh no," Hermione said with fear in her voice as she approached the stool. "Okay relax."

"Mental that one," Ron whispered to Harry and May.

The two nodded as they watched Hermione walk up to the stool and sit down. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head and everyone waited patiently for her to be sorted. A few seconds later, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR" and Hermione rushed over to the cheering table with a smile on her face.

"Draco Malfoy," Professor McGonagall called next.

Malfoy walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall barely put the hat on his head before it shouted "SLYTHERIN."

The Slytherins cheered as Malfoy took his seat at the table.

"There's no witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin," Ron told Harry.

"Susan Bones," Professor McGonagall called.

As a frightened looking red haired girl walked up to the stool, Harry looked at the staff table where he saw one of the Professors looking at him. The Professor had black greasy hair that was just above the shoulders and almost black eyes. And to finish off the look, he wore black robes. His name was Professor Snape.

The moment that Harry's eyes met Snape's, Harry yelped in pain as he placed a hand over his scar.

"Harry, are you okay," May asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry assured her as he lowered his hand.

"I know," the sorting hat finally said. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Susan made her way over to the cheering table of Hufflepuffs and Professor McGonagall called the next person. "Ronald Weasley."

Ron looked utterly terrified as he made his way up to the stool. Once he sat down, everyone had to only wait about a minute before the sorting hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron gave a sigh of relief as he made his way over to the cheering Gryffindors where his brothers greeted him.

"May Weasley," Professor McGonagall called.

May shared the same terrified expression as her twin as she made her way up to the stool. Once she sat down, Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head and she heard a voice in her ear.

"Another Weasley huh," the sorting hat said with a slight chuckle. "But this one seems slightly different than the rest. You seem to have the need to push yourself more than your brothers. Could this be because you're one of the only girls in your family? But your also loyal and even though you don't look it now, you can be brave when you have to be. So, where to put you? Hufflepuff or Gryffindor? Why don't you go and join your brothers in, GRYFFINDOR," the hat finally shouted.

May smiled as she made her way over to the cheering Gryffindors where she was greeted by her brothers. She took a seat next to Ron who gave her a pat on the back.

"Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall called.

Harry stepped forward, and tried his best to ignore the whispers that suddenly broke out amongst the students. When he sat down on the stool, he glanced at Ron and May who gave him encouraging smiles. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head and everyone seemed to have held their breaths hoping that he would be placed in their house. May saw Harry grip the edges of the stool and saw a small look of fear on his face. She wondered what the hat was telling him. She hoped that he wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin, but even if he was, she would still be his friend and she was almost positive that Ron would still be as well.

Just then, the Sorting Hat shouted Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers and the teachers and Professor Dumbledore clapped loudly as well. Ron and May were on their feet cheering for their friend along with everyone else as he made his way over to them. Ron shook his hand and May gave him a hug. Mike (Hermione's older brother) shook his hand as well and welcomed him into Gryffindor. As Percy Weasley got to his feet and shook Harry's hand, Fred and George were chanting loudly "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

After the cheering died down, McGonagall continued on with the Sorting Ceremony. About fifteen minutes later, it was finally over and as she took the stool and the Sorting Hat away, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet to give a speech.

"Before we begin our lovely feast, I would like to say a few words," Dumbledore told them all with a smile on his face. "And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

With that said, Dumbledore sat back down and everyone clapped. Harry turned to Mike and spoke. "Is he, you know, a bit mad?"

"Mad," Mike asked his voice full of shock. "The man is a genius. He's the most powerful wizard in the world. Where would you get the idea that he was mad?"

"Well, when he said those random words," Harry said almost regretting that he even asked that question to begin with.

"Yeah that was kind of random," May agreed.

"Well, okay so it kind of was," Mike said with a nod of his head. "But everything he says is important and has meaning."

"And what exactly was the importance and meaning of that," Fred asked while his twin grinned.

"I'll get back to you on that," Mike said causing them to laugh.

Just then Harry's mouth fell open as the dishes in front of him suddenly filled with food that stretched down the entire table. Ron and May also looked at the feast with wide eyes. Sure their mother liked to cook a lot but never before had they seen this much food. There was fresh fruit and vegetables, roast beef, roast chicken, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, different kinds of pudding, and drinks such as fresh pumpkin juice, orange juice, milk, and water.

Harry, Ron, and May didn't know where to start, so they just piled their plate with a bit of everything and began eating.

"Wow, this food is amazing," Ron said with his mouth full of chicken.

"Sure is," May agreed as she poured herself some orange juice.

Just as Ron was about to grab another chicken leg, the head of a ghost popped up through the table. Ron let out a scream as the Gryffindor's watched their house ghost Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington fly above the table. When he made his appearance, other ghosts entered the Great Hall.

"Sorry lad, didn't mean to startle you," Sir Nicholas apologized to Ron.

"That's okay," Ron said. His eyes then widened when he got a better look at the ghost. "Hey wait a minute, I know you. You're Nearly Headless Nick."

"I prefer Sir Nicholas thank you," Nick told him.

"Nearly headless," Hermione suddenly said causing everyone to turn to her. "How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this," Nick said as he seized his left ear and pulled. A disgusted look appeared on May's face as she watched his head fall onto his shoulder and saw that it was hanging onto his neck by a hinge. Looking pleased with himself, Nick flipped his head back onto his neck. "So...new Gryffindors," Nick said trying to change the subject. "I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable."

"I'm sorry, who," May asked.

"He's the Slytherin ghost," Mike explained as he nodded over at the Slytherin table. Harry, Ron, and May looked over and saw a horrible looking ghost sitting there. He had blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood.

"How did he get covered in blood," Harry asked.

"No one knows, except maybe the Slytherins," Mike said. "I asked Nick if he knew, but he said he never asked and I'm not about to. That's one ghost you don't want to get on the wrong side of and you can see why since he was in Slytherin."

Soon after that, small talk around the Gryffindor students began. A boy named Seamus Finnigan was talking about himself. "I'm half and half. Me dad's a muggle. Mum's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out."

"What about you Neville," Ron asked as he turned to the boy sitting across from him.

"Well, my Gran brought me up and she's a witch," Neville explained. "But the family thought I was all Muggle for ages. I didn't show any signs of magic at all. Sometimes my Great Uncle Algie would try and catch me off guard to get the magic out of me. He even pushed me off Blackpool pier once. I almost drowned."

"That's horrible," May said feeling sorry for him.

"It's okay though," Neville assured her. "He was only trying to help."

"Help by almost drowning you," Mike asked with shock in his voice. "What kind of person does that? You could have been killed."

Neville's face turned red. "No really it's okay. Honest. A part of me wanted something to happen because I didn't want to let them down. And then my wish came true one day. Uncle Algie came over again and was hanging me out of an upstairs window by my ankles. He then accidentally let go when he got distracted and I bounced all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased. My Gran was crying with happiness and she cried even harder when I got my letter. My family are good people. They just want what's best for me."

After hearing Neville's story, May heard Hermione talking Percy about lessons. Man Hermione could be really annoying when she got into her know-it-all mode.

"I do hope they start right away," Hermione said. "There's so much to learn. I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, my brother has told me so much about it. He said it's a really good class, one of his favorites. But of course he said that sometimes it can be quite difficult when you're turning something into something else."

"Don't worry, McGonagall will start you off with something small," Percy assured her. "She'll have you turning matches into needles at the beginning. Then once you've mastered that, she'll move the class on to something harder."

May turned to Harry and saw that he was looking at the High Table again. She followed his gaze to Professor Snape. Then May suddenly jumped in shock as Harry yelped in pain and reached a hand up to rub his scar.

"Harry what is it," May asked with concern in her voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine," Harry lied as he lowered his hand his eyes never leaving Snape. "Just a headache."

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing and get something for it," Mike suggested.

"No no really, I'm fine," Harry said rather quickly as he turned to him. Mike raised an eyebrow and Harry quickly changed the subject. "Can I ask you something Mike?"

"Ask away," Mike said.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell," Harry asked.

"Oh, you know Professor Quirrell," Mike said as he glanced up at the High Table. "No wonder he's looking so nervous but then again, he's like that most of the time. Anyway, the person he's talking to is Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to. Everyone knows that he's after Quirrell's job which is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Snape knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, but Dumbledore won't give him the job."

"I see," Harry said as he continued to watch Snape for a while.

About fifteen minutes later, everyone was stuffed and the food disappeared as did the dishes. Professor Dumbledore got to his feet one last time and the Great Hall fell silent.

"And now that we have all been fed by our magnificent feast, I say we sing the school song before we go to bed," Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. He then took out his wand and gave it a little flick. A long golden ribbon flew out of it which rose high above the tables and twisted itself into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go," Dumbledore said happily.

With that, the school burst into song.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff_

_For now their bare and full of air_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff_

_So teach us things worth knowing_

_Bring back what we've forgot_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot_

Everyone finished the song at different times and last to finish the song were the Weasley twins Fred and George. The twins were singing along to a very slow funeral march. Students laughed as they listened to the twins finish the song and when they were done, Dumbledore clapped along with the rest of the students.

"Ah music," Dumbledore said as he gave his wand another flick causing the words to disappear. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Everyone started piling out of the Great Hall almost at once but the first years had to stay behind and follow the Prefects to their Common Rooms. The first year Gryffindor followed Percy Weasley out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase of which Percy informed them that they should keep an eye on the stairs since they like to change.

Soon, they came to the seventh floor where a portrait of a large woman wearing a long pink silk dress hung at the very end of the corridor.

"Password," she said.

"Caput Draconis," Percy said. The woman nodded and the portrait swung open revealing a secret passageway behind it. The first years followed Percy through the passageway and they found themselves in the Gryffindor Common Room. It had a warm cozy feel to it. It was decorated in bright red and gold and had several armchairs and a couch in front of a roaring fire, bookshelves full of books, a large noticeboard was off on the right, and to finish off the look, there were wooden tables with matching chairs for doing homework.

After Percy showed the first year girls and boys where their dormitory were he said goodnight and headed off to the boys' dorms. May said goodnight to Ron and Harry and then followed Hermione up to the girls' dormitory. When the two walked in, they saw that their trunks had already been brought up and May quickly rushed over to the bed where hers was. After everyone changed into their pajamas, they soon fell asleep.

**Again I'm sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update soon. :)**


End file.
